Fever
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: James and Kendall have fever...oh and they have it bad! *wink* *wink*


**A/N: I don't know...maybe you'll like it? :)  
**

James Diamond was flawless. James Diamond always went for what he wanted. He wanted to be a pop star. Done. He wanted to be beautiful and noticed. Done. He wanted to have a beautiful singing voice. Done. But James Diamond could also be scared to get what he wanted. He wanted one thing so desperately and was too scared to tell anyone what it was. Kendall Knight.

Kendall Knight was determined. Kendall didn't let anyone take him or his friends down. He was always top dog. He had conquered all of his fears except one. Telling a certain pretty boy that he had a huge crush on him. James Diamond.

Pretty boy, James Diamond and Leader, Kendall Knight were sitting alone in apartment 2J. Outside, it was snowing. It rarely snowed in LA, so Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight had taken this chance to go play in the snow. But, pretty boy and leader were sick. They couldn't play in the snow. Instead they were in a cocoon of blankets watching America's Next Top Model.

"James, could we please watch something else?" Kendall pleaded.

"But _Kendall_! Tyra's about to say who is eliminated!"

Kendall sighed. "Fine. But after, can we pleeease watch something else."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you James! Imma make some hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Oooh yes please!"

Kendall adored James' cute ways. His eyes were fixated on the TV as Tyra sent some skinny bitch home.

"I knew it!" James said chuckling, "She couldn't stand a chance against Jane!"

"Oh James." Kendall sighed dreamily. He couldn't help but fall for that boy.

"Uh…what?" James chuckled.

"Nothing…why?"

"Well you said, 'Oh James' and you sighed."

Kendall felt his face grow warm, "D-did I say that, um well you're just funny."

"I'm not buying that."

"Well you should." Kendall went over to stand by where James was sitting.

"Why should I?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow and began to tickle James. James started laughing and tickled Kendall back. They both fell to the floor laughing and tickling each other. James' hair was all messed up but he could care less. Kendall was pinned to the ground, but he could care less.

"I win." James said giggling as he held Kendall's arms pinned to the floor.

"James, look! Your lucky comb is on the floor!" Kendall shouted trying to point somewhere behind James.

"Where!" James turned around loosening his grip on Kendall to see where his comb was. Kendall took that opportunity to turn James around and pin him to the floor.

"You tricked me!" James said laughing.

"Maybe I did." Kendall smiled cutely. James loved the little dimples that arose on Kendall's face when he smiled. He chuckled at how cute he was. Then, realizing this, he blushed.

"Why you blushing?"

James jumped up off the ground knocking Kendall off of him, "UH! Fever! Its um fever! Just a fever!" James said nervously.

Kendall laughed, "How did you happen to catch that fever?"

"I don't know…p-probably when I ate those clams that I bought from the guy on the freeway."

"Well, you're the one who gave me my fever." Kendall slowly brought his face up to James and kissed him softly. "When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear." He whispered in James' ear.

"Y-you give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight." James gained the confidence to kiss Kendall back this time more passionately. Kendall gripped James by his hair and they both fell onto the couch kissing. They were having their steamy make out session when they heard the front door start to open. They both jumped back from each other causing James to fall on the floor. Katie, Carlos, Logan and Mrs. Knight all came in chatting and laughing.

"Woah! What's up with you guys! You look all sweaty!" Katie said confused.

"Well, you know this fever just gets to you!" Kendall said shrugging. James smirked.

**A/N: Well I kinda just opened a blank page and started typing mindlessly, so I hope it was okay! Please let me know if you like it!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**James' reflection in the mirror**: Hey! What are you doing? Take the job.

**James**: And model an ELBOW?

**Reflection**: Not just _an_ elbow. _THE_ elbow. They could have chosen any elbow in the world, but they chose the best. And I want to go back to the pool!

**James**: ...It is pretty good.

**Reflection**: You bet it is. Now, let's rock this joint!


End file.
